


Heart Beats

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [19]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Elves, Celebrían is pregnant, Elrond hovers, F/M, Gen, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían and Elrond are having their first child. And then they discover she's carrying twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Beats

What greater joy ever was there for Elves but children? Their bright laughter and light hearts, the innocent look they hold on the world and the easy way they solved problems. Elves loved their children and treasured them, even after they’d grown.  
  
They had been married for twenty years. For an elf that was little time, when they would have eternity together. Even so, to Celebrían, it seemed a short time since she’d married Elrond, since their first kiss or the first time they’d shared a bed. Each moment spent with him felt like the first and she savored those moments.  The night before though, _that_ had been a first.  
  
Near everything had been the same but for one thing. The night left them with a gift. A wonderful gift that left both breathless and increasingly pleased with themselves for days.  And neither could keep it to themselves for long, both standing before their closest friends one morning while Celebrían cheerfully announced:  
  
“We are with child!” When the words were said, Elrond wrapped his arms around her and set his hand over her belly, pressing a kiss along her jaw with a smile. The room erupted with cries of joy and congratulations but very little existed in that moment for the Lord and Lady but each other and the life growing within Celebrían. Word was sent swiftly then to Lothlórien so that Celeborn and Galadriel would know and so that they would visit them come time for their grandchild to enter the world.  
  
Very little changed in the following months, both completed their duties as needed, spent time with one another laughing and singing as her belly slowly grew. And grew.  
  
One morning, while Celebrían lay in bed comfortably to avoid sickness and humming softly for the baby, she sensed something new. With a gasp she jolted upright, fighting back the nausea that swelled with the movement and called for Elrond. He never went far on the days she was sick and so it took only a few moments for him to join her, concern etched into his features as he reached out for her. Taking his hands in her small ones, she placed them over her swollen abdomen, holding them there and waiting. At first he was confused and then realization dawned on him.   
  
His expression was slow to change. Elrond simply stared in wonder at her stomach and then slowly raised his head to meet her eyes, smile spreading across his face before he reached to cup hers, kissing her gently, as though she might break.  
  
“Twins.” He breathed and she laughed, brushing her nose against his before repeating: “Twins.”  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
Celebrían moved more slowly through the halls, ankles swollen and back sore, but she wasn’t to be stopped. This was the daughter of Galadriel. Those that knew Galadriel knew that she could be stubborn. And that was a trait that her daughter had inherited. She wouldn’t let things be done for her, wouldn’t give up the things she enjoyed doing.  
  
The gardens weren’t far from hers and Elrond’s room. That wasn’t where she was going though. There was a small garden she’d found when first she came to Imladris that overlooked one of the waterfalls. It had become one of her favorite places and the sound of the falls seemed to calm the children as well as herself. And that was just what she needed with the constant movement of the twins. The walk was a long one though and more than once she had to stop and take a break. No doubt Elrond would comment, if he saw her now, that she needed to take it easy. And her mother might agree.  
  
Which was precisely why she hadn’t mentioned this to either of them. Galadriel likely already knew, little was ever hidden from her. Or someone had seen where Celebrían had gone and mentioned it.  
  
Either way, she was pleased to find the gardens quiet and free of others, leaving her to relax undisturbed. She moved lightly, or as lightly as she could, to her favorite tree, sitting beneath it and leaning her head back to listen to the falls and how the wind rustled the leaves of the tree. For the first time that day, the children she carried truly calmed and she relaxed, humming softly and gently brushing her fingers over her belly. And then soon she drifted into a light sleep, dreaming of her children and one day holding them with Elrond, how much more perfect he would look with their children in his arms and leaning against him while they held them.  
  
So real was the dream that she nearly didn’t realize that she was being lifted, strong but careful arms holding her close. Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed, noting the sun slowly setting and lighting the waterfalls before looking to who was carrying her. Blue eyes met grey and she recognized quickly that it was her husband and, fond as he looked, there was also disapproval. He said nothing though as he carried her back to their room, setting her down on their bed and brushing a strand of silver hair from her face.  
  
And she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was about to hear _something_ for her little trip.  
  
“Celebrían.” It started with a sigh and he sat beside her. His eyes softened and he looked more concerned than disapproving suddenly. “You cannot go so far out without someone with you. What if you were hurt? Or you went into labor?”  
  
He didn’t raise his voice, not in the slightest, but Celebrían could feel herself shrink slightly against the words. She knew he was right but she also knew that the risks were small. With a mother and husband both with the gift of foresight, they might know when or where she would go into labor. So she pouted but raised her head slightly and stubbornly.  
  
“There would be no danger of that. No doubt you and mother keep careful watch already.” Especially with her refusal to rest so often as Elrond wished. At least with her mothers arrival, Elrond wasn’t worrying over what she ate quite so often now. That had been something Galadriel had quickly helped with.  
  
“Elrond.” She had said. “She is pregnant. Little there is she can eat already without you restricting it. Whatever she may suffer for eating we will help her through.” And that had been stopped as quickly as it had started. There were many reasons that Celebrían was glad for her mother’s company, that among them.  
  
Wise her husband was but now with his wife pregnant for the first time, and with twins no less, he worried and he fretted and hovered. It was endearing and she couldn’t fault him for it.  
  
“And you are always with me when I most need you.” Celebrían said softly, leaning up to kiss him softly before settling back on a pile of pillows. She was tired still and it didn’t take long for her to doze again, Elrond beside her idly toying with her hair and letting his fingers brush lightly over her belly, relaxing her and sending her into a deeper sleep.  
  
Her dreams again were of her children. Many of them were, so anxious was she to meet them and hold them. And like many nights where she dreamed of her children, she woke the next morning to the feeling of them being active, as though they knew, and she rushed from the room to be sick. Behind her she could hear Elrond stirring and following, knowing what was wrong and gently moving her hair aside and rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach. And then he carried her back to bed and held her as she cried, combing his fingers through her hair to soothe her.  
  
No matter the duties that claimed Elrond’s attention, never once during that year did he fail to help Celebrían when she needed it. Only ever when she and Galadriel insisted that he focus on other things, that she was taken care of. Frequently he ignored their insistence, finding himself checking on her and giving her a quick kiss before something else came up.  
  
A part of her was glad when the day finally came that the twins joined them in the world.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day had started off normally, Celebrían curled up against Elrond and him very softly humming for her and for the children while he waited for her to wake up, unwilling to leave while she still slept. Especially while she looked so peaceful.   
  
That was all the peace they would have for  awhile though.  
  
It was midday when Celebrían went into labor. Elrond was not far and her mother was with her already. And it was early the following day when the cries of the newborn elves could be heard. Exhausted but refusing to rest, Celebrían reached for one of her sons while Elrond sat beside her and held the other.  
  
They were perfect, eyes grey and dark fluffy hair on their heads like their father. And for what crying they were doing, they calmed quickly in their parents arms. They were beautiful, she thought, and Celebrían couldn’t help but stare at them as she leaned against her husband. These were _their_ children. They were _parents_ now. The thought nearly overwhelmed her until Elrond whispered to her.  
  
“What shall we name them?”  
  
Names. They needed names. She’d refused to dwell on names while she’d been pregnant, nothing ever seemed right and she didn’t want to choose name before she knew if she’d have sons or daughters or a son and daughter.  
  
Naming them now took little effort.   
  
“Elladan.” She said, looking into the face of the child in her arms, listening as he cooed softly almost in reply. Glancing at Elrond, she saw him lean down to press a kiss to the forehead of their other son and say “Elrohir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BGoldfish for beta-ing!


End file.
